No Matter What
by Myriaddd
Summary: L/M -- Mara asks the same question many of us ask about current profic—what if things had gone differently?


**Title:** No Matter What

**Genre:** AU, romance, introspection... sappiness?

**Characters:** Luke, Mara

**Timeframe:** Post-LOTF AU

**Summary:** Mara asks the same question many of us ask about current profic—what if things had gone differently? How can little events change what becomes reality? And most of all, how do we persevere through the what-ifs?

.

* * *

.

A peaceful mist settled over the mountains and collected as dewdrops in the meadow below. The sun's light gave way to a soft morning glow that begged for quiet introspection on Mara's part. Standing on the balcony outside her apartment, second caf of the day in hand, she could do nothing but watch the day unfold before her. The woes of the galaxy were a distant hum in her mind compared to the peace bestowed on her mind at the moment. Neither Sith Lords nor civil wars could disturb her at this very moment. Temporary peace in the galaxy could be considered a benefit to most beings, but to the Skywalkers it felt like a hesitation, a waiting period.

At the comfortable age of 60, Mara Jade Skywalker was in no rush to engage in another conflict or begin pondering the tasks that waited for her at the cusp of her day. She was not one to put off responsibilities, however, certain situations called for rest. It had been a slow morning up to this point; in fact, Luke had yet to stir from his sleep though it was nearing noon. He needed it.

Emerald eyes scanned the rapidly brightening landscape before her. The golden hues of dawn had long faded away to clear blue skies here on Ossus. Mara had recommended a short stay on this breathtaking planet a few standard weeks ago, and Luke willingly agreed. Her hands lightly clenched the railing in front of her as she took another sip from her mug.

There was time for worry later. Now, there was peace.

A presence gently tugged at the edge of her mind, gently growing in awareness as it drew nearer.

Barely a minute or so later, warm arms wrapped around her from behind, and she needn't turn around to see whom they belonged to. "Morning, Skywalker."

"Morning." His lips briefly touched the back of her neck and she shivered as warmth traveled up and down her spine at the contact. "Beautiful view, isn't it?"

Mara chose to remain silent, turning in his arms to look at him the first time today. His hair was mussed and shining in the early sunlight. While sleep still tugged at the corners of his eyes and mouth, he still managed to look entranced by her prescence. His smile was near contagious, and she couldn't help but touch the slightly stubbled skin of his cheek. She knew each detail of his face so well that Mara could see him with her eyes closed. The scars from battles long past, wrinkles of slow aging, each dimple and freckle that made him Luke. The past thirty or so years living with this man carved him into her memory, and her in his. At this exact moment he studied her face with the same intensity as her gaze.

His eyes met hers, and his lips found hers in a similar manner. Minutes passed before coherent thoughts returned.

"Morning," he mumbled again, releasing her. He stepped to the edge of the balcony to survey the sunrise over the mountains. Mara opened her mouth to comment, then closed it, savoring the silence instead. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Luke commented. She narrowed her eyes, searching for a smirk from Luke—she assumed he had heard her thoughts. However his mind remained silent and calm, and Mara accepted it. It was not uncommon for them to share thoughts, even without their Force bond.

"Mmm," she agreed quietly, fingering a curl of red-gold hair. She was surprised a moment later as Luke turned to take the curl from her own hands and twirl it between his fingers. A bemused expression crossed her face, and he flickered a blue gaze down at her, his smile almost shy in its tenderness.

His hands moved from her tussled hair to trace the wrinkled lines of her face. Mara no longer thought of either of them as old, rather they had aged together. Years of stress and laughter had etched into both their faces, and strands of grey intertwined in both of their hair. It was a welcome change, a chance to let the younger generations take over the work Luke had begun decades ago. Of course, their duties would never completely cease… but the gentle wrinkles were a reminder that their glory days were passing, along with the torch of their responsibility.

A small grin spread across her husband's face. She mentally chided him—this time he had been listening. "Stay out of my mind, Skywalker," she mumbled half-heartedly. It was useless to protest.

"I'm actually rather looking forward to growing old with you," said thoughtfully, pulling back to better look at her face. "We deserve it," he added as an afterthought.

"We're lucky," Mara mused, thoughts turning less sentimental. "Most people suffered a lot more." Luke raised a brow in silent question. "Look at Leia and Han. Two of their kids gone, the other still searching for herself. And all those pilots who didn't make it beyond the first battle, or children killed by one of Jacen's GAG goons. We still have Ben alive."

"And each other."

Mara looked up at him again. He had a point. They at least had blessings to count.

But what if life had not played out the way it did?

What if fate decided differently, and left only one of them standing on the balcony today? What if they hadn't survived?

Mara stiffened in Luke's arms, suddenly apprehensive.

"Hey," Luke questioned, tightening his arms further, silently urging her to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"What if things had gone differently?" His silence stirred Mara, and she continued. "What if things hadn't continued the way they did? What if we had allowed Ben to keep training with Jacen? What if I had gone alone to hunt Jacen instead of telling you? What if the Alliance had—"

She was silenced by Luke's finger placed gently on her lips. "It didn't," he said simply. Trust her farmboy to take things so plainly, so accepting.

"But there is that possibility," she pressed, not quite sure why it bothered her so. "What if this wasn't the way it was supposed to be, and we're just living differently. What if Ben or one of us had died?" There it was, spoken out loud. She bit her bottom lip, fears exposed.

Luke prepared to answer quickly, dispelling her fears… then stopped. She watched the emotion play in his cerulean eyes as he stared blankly ahead of her for a long moment, hands absently twirling her hair again.

"I think," he started, "that no matter what could have happened, we would have managed. Because you would fight with every bone in your body to keep Ben safe, and I would do the same for you."

His words caused her lips to curl in the beginning of a smile, yet still a part of her was free to wonder at the possibility.

His hand was gentle on her cheek as Luke turned her face to look at his. "No matter what could have been, Mara, this is how it turned out. We'll all die someday. Whether it be tomorrow or in a hundred years, not even the grand master can stop it." He bent slightly to kiss her forehead. "What I do know is that we'll be together, forever." Her eyes felt unusually damp, and was slightly ashamed to find tears glistening.

"Always the optimist, farmboy," she joked, pulling him closer.

"Did you honestly expect any different?" And he kissed her.

They were silent for some time, until the sun was high in the sky. Duties of the day called and battled for their attention, and the jungle came to life before their eyes. The rest of the day was uncertain, and the rest of their lives constantly changing. To Mara, it was always held steady by their love.

.

* * *


End file.
